Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to spray dispensing devices such as aerosol cans and hand held trigger pump sprayers. More particularly, it relates to nozzle outlet structures that permit such dispensers to provide at least two simultaneous spray streams which remain separate from each other for a desired distance from the dispenser.
It is often desirable to dispense a variety of chemicals in the form of liquid sprays. In an aerosol liquid spray system, one or more actives are typically mixed with a propellant and also solvent. Typical propellants are carbon dioxide, a hydrocarbon gas, or mixtures of hydrocarbon gases (such as a propane/butane mix). Typical solvents are water, hydrocarbon oils, and/or mixes thereof.
The active/propellant solvent mixture is stored under pressure in the aerosol can. The mixture is then sprayed out of the can by pushing down or sideways on an activator button at the top of the can that controls a release valve mounted in the top end of the can. The sprayed chemical may exit in an emulsion state, single phase, multiple phase, and/or be partially gaseous. Where any of what is sprayed is a liquid it is intended herein that the term xe2x80x9cliquid materialxe2x80x9d will apply.
Without limitation, actives can include insect control agents (such as a repellent, insecticide, or growth regulator), fragrances, sanitizers, cleaners (such as surfactant containing materials), waxes or other surface treatments, deodorizers, and/or other compounds. Such actives may be for residential, business, agricultural, industrial, or other applications.
Pressure on an aerosol valve control stem can be provided by finger pressure on a button that is directly attached to the stem and has an internal passageway that leads can contents to an outlet on the side of the button. In response to actuation of the valve, the can contents are permitted to pass through to the outlet via the internal passageway, and thus there is created a spray that exits to the ambient environment. Alternatively, aerosol cans can be actuated by a combined over cap and actuator which provides an upper press pad connected by a living hinge to a skirt of the over cap. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,957.
It is sometimes desirable to directly aim an aerosol spray at a known desired small target. For example, a user may see a cockroach near a corner of a room at a location that is not easily reached by hand or foot, and desire to specifically aim the aerosol spray at it. However, in many other situations it is desirable to direct spray somewhat more broadly, such as when spraying a particular region for a prophylactic effect or cleaning. While there are a few other situations (e.g. fogging a room) where an essentially undirected spray may be desirable, in many circumstances there will be an optimal size for the spray pattern for a particular application.
Where a dispenser nozzle is fed from a single reservoir of chemical (the most typical case for aerosol cans), there are circumstances in which it is desirable to provide the consumer with the visual impression that the formulation contains multiple features. For example, an insect repellant spray might contain both a repellant material and a sunscreen material, and it could be desired to remind consumers that they are applying more than just a repellant when they spray. If the two actives are already mixed together in a single storage reservoir, it can therefore be desirable for the feed line from the single reservoir to be split into two outlet paths, with the paths then delivering two separate spray streams. This will provide a consumer with a reminder that the product contains more than just a single active. Also, this will provide a spray pattern that is somewhat wider, and therefore a pattern that has better area coverage than a more narrow spray system might have.
However, conventional two outlet sprayers either create too wide a spray pattern for certain applications, or are extremely bulky, or are difficult to manufacture. Others provide a spray pattern that collapses too quickly to be readily visually perceived as deriving from separate streams.
In other unrelated developments the art has provided a number of binary/two-part chemical dispensers. These systems store one chemical formulation in one reservoir and another chemical formulation in another reservoir. They are separately stored because the formulations are incompatible with each other for long-term storage (e.g. a dye in one formulation and a sensitive bleach in another; a carbonate in one formulation and an acid in another). See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,694 (trigger pump sprayer).
Many of these binary pump systems permit these reservoirs to feed a common outlet within the spray dispenser so that mixing of the two formulations occurs within the dispenser. This can be disadvantageous because the separately stored chemicals can prematurely react, thereby causing clogging problems or disruption of the spray pattern, and in any event the consumer might not as easily appreciate the dual active nature of the product.
As a result, there have been a number of attempts to dispense formulations from two separate reservoirs in which the spray streams are directed to remain separate until outside the dispenser for some distance. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,536 for an aerosol system and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,281 for a pump sprayer system. However, such systems are quite bulky (particularly at the outlet end), and are expensive to produce.
Even in those cases where the dispenser is more compact (e.g. the nozzle has two side-by-side adjacent outlets that parallel each other), the resulting spray streams have tended to collapse together only a very short distance from the dispenser.
Hence, the need still exists for improved nozzle assemblies, particularly those that can deliver two separate streams from a dispenser in an optimal way.
The invention provides a nozzle for a spray dispenser, the nozzle being suitable to dispense a liquid material. There is a nozzle body having an inlet suitable to be positioned in communication with at least one reservoir having liquid material to be dispensed, an outlet end, and at least one conduit there between. The outlet end has two outlet pathways capable of being in communication with the inlet, the two outlet pathways each extending along its own longitudinal axis and having its own outer end.
At least the outer end of one of the outlet pathways is truncated at an angle that is non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of that outlet pathway adjacent that outer end, and the outer end of the other of the outlet pathways is truncated at an angle relative to its longitudinal axis adjacent its outer end which is different from the truncation angle for said first of the outlet pathways. For this purpose, a downward slope angle of a particular degree is considered different from an upward slope angle of even that same degree.
In any event, the longitudinal axis of a first of the two outlet pathways adjacent its outer end is essentially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the second of the two outlet pathways adjacent its outer end. This provides a very compact configuration.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the outer end of the outlet pathway of a first of said outlet pathways is truncated at an angle that is non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of that outlet pathway adjacent that outer end, and the outer end of the other outlet pathway is also truncated at an angle that is non-perpendicular to its longitudinal axis adjacent its outer end. This is particularly desirable where one of the outlet pathways is positioned directly vertically above the second of the two outlet pathways. In this form one outlet pathway is configured to be able to direct spray at least partially downwardly as it exits the nozzle, and the other outlet pathway is configured so as to be able to direct spray at least partially upwardly as it exits the nozzle.
The spray dispenser may be an aerosol spray dispenser or a trigger pump spray dispenser (or as noted hereafter may take other forms). In the case of a trigger pump dispenser one alternative embodiment is where the nozzle body has its inlet end in communication with two of said conduits, one of said two conduits being linked to a first of said two outlet pathways and a second of said two conduits being linked to a second of said two outlet pathways.
It is most preferred that the nozzle body be part of a molded single piece plastic over cap, and the two longitudinal axes both extend essentially horizontally when the over cap is mounted in the normal manner on an aerosol can that is resting on a flat horizontal surface. Over caps of this type typically have a skirt suitable for linkage to an aerosol can, and in this case the nozzle body can be suitable to project spray out a radial side wall of the skirt.
Nozzles of the present invention can be used with a variety of liquid materials such as those containing insect control agents, fragrances, sanitizers, cleaners, waxes or other surface treatments, and/or deodorizers. Where the liquid material is all stored in a single storage reservoir, the nozzle body preferably is suitable to receive a formulation to be dispensed from that single reservoir and then split the formulation into two (or alternatively more) spray streams that exit the nozzle as separate streams.
On the other hand, where multiple storage reservoirs exist, the nozzle body can be suitable to receive a first formulation of liquid material from a first reservoir, receive a second formulation of liquid material different from the first from a second reservoir that is separate from the first reservoir, and then deliver the first formulation through the first outlet pathway and the second formulation separately through the second outlet pathway.
While the cross section of the outlet pathway need not necessarily be circular, that is highly preferred for providing more predictable spray characteristics. In such a case the first and second outlet pathways will be tubular. In any event it is highly preferred that the outlet pathways have cross sections that do not decrease in area adjacent the outer ends of the outlet pathways as liquid material approaches the outer ends of the outlet pathways.
In another aspect the invention provides a method of delivering a sprayable liquid material to be dispensed from a container to an ambient environment. One provides a container containing a sprayable material to be dispensed, the container having an exit. One then causes the sprayable material to pass through the exit and into a nozzle body of the above type to deliver two streams of liquid material out from said outlet pathways into the ambient environment. Preferably, the streams at least partially merge within one meter after the streams are emitted from the nozzle body. Preferably the streams also remain visually distinguishable for at least 5 cm (and preferably at least 15 cm and, even more preferable, at least 25 cm) after the streams are emitted from the nozzle body, even if neighboring portions of the streams have begun to be in contact with each other within that distance.
It will be appreciated from the above and the following description that the present invention provides a dual stream sprayer that keeps the spray streams separate for a visually appreciable distance. Yet, the spray streams will soon thereafter begin to collapse together. Thus, while the spray can be generally directed to a particular area the consumer will be able to appreciate that multiple spray streams have been ejected.
Further, the nozzle bodies (and actuator over caps incorporating them) can be inexpensively molded using automated equipment. Where the nozzle body is part of an over cap actuator, the over cap can be designed to be easily mounted on the can. Of course, the nozzle body need not be linked to an over cap. It may be directly placed on a valve stem in the form of a push button.
The foregoing and other advantages of various embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the following description. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration preferred embodiments of the invention.